


Into the Woods

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: When chance encounters happen during a school field trip, our heroes deal with a mysterious entity that seeks to possess ten people or beings to awaken a demon that will cause terror on the Earth. Even if the apparent inevitable happens, can the heroes save the students and stop the demon and send it back where it belongs? Rated for safety purposes. Written to be a Halloween story.





	1. The Spider-Friends Get a Proposition

Disclaimer: _Spider-Man_ , _Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends_ , _the Avengers_ and all the franchise's characters all belong to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Marvel, Sony and Columbia Pictures. _Doctor Who_ and the franchise's characters all belong to BBC. All other characters that have never appeared in either franchise are my characters that I created and can be used with permission.

**Into the Woods**

Peter Parker known as Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson known as Firestar attended Midtown High School and were attending class with their friends Ned Leeds, Harry Osborne, Gwen Stacy, Michelle Jones and Bobby's half sister Aurora Dante. They were watching the movie _The Cabin in the Woods_ in honor of Halloween approaching this weekend. Flash Thompson, Felicia Hardy and Betty Brant were also among the students in the classroom. Everything seemed quiet as the students were watching the film, until Flash decided to make a snarky remark.

"Man, I knew it all along!" Flash exclaimed, "Those stupid scientists got what they deserved for messing with stuff like that!"

"Oh gee, wasn't that obvious?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"He's mad that Jules was killed off first, but doesn't promiscuous actions equal death in horror flicks?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah," Peter nodded, "It does."

"Whatever." Flash rolled his eyes.

"I would bite your tongue with those sarcastic remarks Mr. Thompson," the teacher Roger Harrington told Flash, "because this weekend we will be staying at a hotel that is rumored to be haunted. Then you can see for yourself the values of horror films if stuff like that happen to exist."

"Fine then." Flash sighed.

"Are we going to this field trip?" Mary Jane asked Peter.

"I hate not to," Peter answered, "but there is no telling what Mr. Stark will wants us to do. If he wants us to take part of an Avengers like assignment or something."

"I uh, hopefully, we may get to go. We might see a haunted hotel and may not even know it."

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed and Principal Morita's voice boomed, "Attention students! Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, please report to my office immediately!"

Peter and Mary Jane both glared at each other before leaving the classroom and walking over to the principal's office.

They looked to see Morita waiting for them, "Take a seat you two."

Both students did as told.

"Are we in trouble?" Mary Jane asked.

"I promise that I have no intentions of skipping schools!" Peter exclaimed.

"Relax," Morita replied, "Neither of you are in trouble."

"Then what brings us here to your office," Mary Jane asked, "I mean with all due respect."

"A letter came here from someone by the name of Tony Stark addressed for you two and it appears to be urgent." Morita explained. He handed the two the envelope that contained the letter which said _To Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson_.

"Who sent it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Morita answered, "but I assume it is someone that it is someone working for this Stark guy. Do you know about Tony Stark?"

"We are interns for him." Mary Jane quickly answered. Peter sighed relief that she sorta told the truth.

"So I see." Morita replied. Peter opened the envelope and then he and Mary Jane proceeded to read the letter that was given to them.

_Dear Parker and Watson,_

_I am aware that your school is heading to a field trip this weekend in time for Halloween. I assume they are going to spend the weekend at a hotel at the Isolated Hills outside of Manhattan. How do I know this you ask? From what the two of you talk about it after we returned home from our assignments with Madame Web, that's why. I say that you two should go to this weekend trip. I will see to it that Drake goes with you guys because he will have a little camera inserted at his wrist in case the hotel does happen to be haunted as legend has it._

_I will tell you a bit about the legend from what I have been told from what Captain America told me once. Around 200 years ago, five people that were around your age entered into this hotel. One of them unleashed a mysterious box that caused his friends to be possessed and even his sister that went with them on this experience. It also possessed the staff of the hotel. Only one of the five that entered the hotel that fateful night survived but of course, no one believed him and the man took his own life the next day after he tried to tell the truth about what happened._

_When you go with the other students, my advice to you is to be careful. I am hoping that none of you get killed by this terrifying thing that is rumored to inhabit the hotel. As far as I know, only one person resides from the hotel and he is the hotel owner. I am honestly not sure why the school would even take you to this place but I would still advise you to be careful as if I had not stressed that enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Tony Stark_

_PS This is going to sound weird coming from me but be careful and be on your best behavior on this field trip._

"That is just like Mr. Stark." Mary Jane stated, "He wants to look after us but yet sees us in particular as the children he never had."

"That is Mr. Stark indeed." Peter nodded in agreement.

Peter and Mary Jane prepared to exit the office and prepared to head home as the bell rang.

"That hotel sounds like a freaky version of _Evil Dead_!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"That because it is the evil dead in some sort of fashion." Peter replied.

"So are we going or not?" Mary Jane asked, "because I have to let my mom know."

"And I have to let Aunt May know as well." Peter answered, "Yes. We are going. Mr. Stark asked us because of this supposed legend at the hotel."

"I can't believe we are about to possibly have an Evil Dead experience of our own." Mary Jane stated, "Albeit it is a mix of that as well as other horror movies that I can't even think of right now."

"I agree with you on that."

Just then, Ned, Michelle, Aurora, Gwen and Harry arrived.

"What's up guys?" Michelle asked, "What did Morita had to say?"

"He just gave us a letter from Mr. Stark." Peter answered.

"What did it say?" Gwen asked.

"He knows about the legend that happened in the hotel around 200 years ago." Mary Jane answered.

"So are you going to go with us this weekend?" Aurora asked.

"Yes we are." Peter bluntly answered.

"We should head home." Mary Jane suggested, "The sooner we get home and let your aunt and my mom know of this, the sooner we can get to this trip."

Mary Jane and Peter found it lucky for them that the latter's aunt May Parker was staying with the former's mother Meredith Watson for the weekend as they arrived at Peter's apartment.

"Hey there." Meredith greeted the two youths.

"How was school?" May asked.

"The same old," Peter answered, "the school had a stellar Halloween party and we watched a scary movie."

"Which is tradition back when the schools were separate." Mary Jane explained, "so Peter's school didn't have that full on tradition prior."

"So I see." Meredith replied.

"Mom, there's something that we need to talk to you about." Mary Jane spoke up.

"And what would that be?" Meredith asked. Then Peter and Mary Jane proceeded to explain about this weekend's school trip at the hotel at Isolated Hills outside of Manhattan and they even shown them the letter Tony gave them.

"That place sounds scary." Meredith shuddered over all that had been told to her and May.

"It is just like Mr. Stark to put these guys in dangerous situations." May scoffed.

"He only suspects it to be a legend." Peter replied, "Bobby will be coming with us. Meeting with us at the hotel to be exact."

"Monitoring us." Mary Jane added, "As Tony explained in the letter."

"I think they should go." May told Meredith.

"Are you sure about that?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. Bobby is someone who works with the guys and there is a hotel owner that runs the place since its re opening." May answered.

"Okay then. Be careful you guys." Meredith replied hesitant.

Peter and Mary Jane prepare to head for the weekend trip that they had no idea would be the field trip of their lives.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Meredith told May.

"Why do you say that?" May asked.

"I just do," Meredith answered, "with what happened at the hotel 200 years ago. Even if the hotel is fixed and an owner is watching over the place, it still feels off."


	2. At the TARDIS

At a point in the Time Space Continuum, a blue police call box that was known as the TARDIS, short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it was occupied by two people: a renegade Time Lord known only as the Doctor, who was in his 10th Incarnation, who was standing 6'1 with spiky light brown hair and brown eyes and his companion Rose Tyler standing 5'5 with blonde hair and brown eyes. The two were heading towards their destination which the latter was in the dark about where they were going.

"Doctor," Rose spoke up, "You never told me where we were heading."

"To a hotel." the Doctor answered, then he paused before explaining himself, "to be more specific the hotel that is located at Isolated Hills outside Manhattan."

"You mean that hotel that is supposed to be haunted?" Rose asked seemingly nervous at the thought of visiting a possibly haunted hotel.

"Legend has it that a mysterious entity attacked five people that spent the night at a hotel 200 years ago," the Doctor explained, "The sole survivor of that massacre told authorities that it was a spirit that attacked him and possessed his friends as well as the workers at the hotel and they tried to kill him so then he had to kill them before taking his own life."

"Why exactly are we visiting this hotel if it is just ghosts haunting the place?"

"Because it is suspected that the supposed ghosts may very well be an alien entity from another planet."

"Another planet?"

"It was the fact that the supposed spirits are actually an entity that can possess more than one people at the same time. It is rumored this being wants to possess ten people or beings with souls to awaken their leader known as Nehelenia and once she is freed she would reign terror among the Earth."

Rose was taken aback by the name of the demon as the name sounded familiar from an anime that she had watched in the past, "So did that demon get free?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "the entity didn't get enough souls before one of the workers managed to trap it back in the box that it was once imprisoned in and they hoped that it would never be awakened again if this hotel would to be reopened again."

"I see." Rose nodded, "There's something that I don't get though."

"And what would that be?"

"Why are we in 21st century Manhattan then?" Rose asked, "Why aren't we at the hotel in the 19th century?"

"Because the supposed spirit might return." the Doctor answered, "if it happens to be an entity, we can find out what it wants when it comes."

The Doctor walked over to the control console to make sure that the adjustments were made to the coordinates that he made earlier, "Good. We should be there soon."

A sound went off which caught the pair's attention and they realized that materialization was about to happen and it would be imminent.


	3. Settling in and Studying

The time has arrived where the students of Midtown High to make it to the hotel at Isolated Hills which was located on top of a hill outside of Manhattan. Harrington was the teacher that brought the students to the hotel. The students that were present were Peter, Mary Jane, Harry, Ned, Michelle, Gwen, Aurora, Flash and Felicia along with Betty Brant, Jason Ionello, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril, Tiny McKeever, Abraham "Abe" Brown, Charles Murphy and Seymour O' Reilly.

The outside of the hotel looked nice for the grand re opening as it was three floors. The group entered the hotel as the interior of the hotel looked nicely done while still appearing old fashioned.

"This place looks nice." Mary Jane stated.

"I'll say." Harry replied, "This is a better type of hotel than I have imagined. A lot better than my father's place."

"Hey!" Felicia exclaimed, "while I agree the hotel looks amazing, your dad's place looked nice too!"

"You didn't say that when the symbiote my father created attacked your party which was at my place." Harry retorted.

"Whatever." Felicia scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"I think this weekend is going to be fun!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I agree with you there." Peter added.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

The school turned around to see a middle aged lady with short dark brown hair that was nicely done, piercing hazel green eyes, wearing dark red lipstick, golden hooped earrings, a long sleeved red blouse, a dark red skirt that matched the blouse that reached slightly below the knee and a pair of black pumps with three inch heels.

"You must be the hotel owner." Harrington greeted the seemingly nice lady.

"Yes," the hotel owner replied as she and Harrington shook hands, "I have been waiting for you to come here. I have your room keys ready for the weekend."

"Thank you, ma'am." Harrington took the room keys that the hotel owner gave him, "I shall give them to my students right away. I shall go over who rooms where as the boys room together and the girls room together."

The hotel owner nodded before walking away, "Your dinner shall be ready really soon."

"Thank you." Harrington replied before assigning everyone to a room, "I shall start with the ladies. Mary Jane Watson, Michelle Jones and Aurora Dante. You ladies will room together in Room 103."

Mary Jane, Michelle and Aurora each got a room key for their room for the weekend.

"That's good that we can keep Gwen in the dark of my secret." Mary Jane whispered to Michelle, who nodded in agreement.

"The trick is keeping the secret from Aurora." Michelle replied.

"Gwen Stacy, Sally Avril and Cindy Moon," Harrington gave the three ladies their hotel room keys, "you three ladies will room together in the Room 105."

"Sounds like a plan." Gwen nodded, "I hope the others can hang on without me."

"Don't worry about us." Michelle quipped.

"And finally Betty Brant and Felicia Hardy, you two will room together in Room 107."

Felicia scoffed and rolled her eyes as she and Betty got their room keys. Then she looked at Betty and said, "Don't bother my stuff during the weekend. Don't bother me and when I am watching something on TV, that's what we are watching!"

"Whatever." Betty rolled her eyes, "We are just rooming together for the weekend."

"Alright, now for the guys," Harrington glanced over to the guys, "Peter Parker, Ned Leeds and Harry Osborne, you three will room together in Room 104."

The three guys got their room keys as Peter and Ned looked at each other.

"How will we keep Harry in the dark about us?" Peter asked Ned to where the others could not hear them.

"I'm sure you guys will have time this weekend to talk about your Avengers Deal." Ned answered.

"Flash Thompson, you will room with Tiny McKeever and Abe Brown in Room 106." Harrington gave those three guys their room keys. Tiny and Abe appeared to be annoyed with having to room with Flash.

"I can't believe we have to room with Flash." Tiny scoffed in annoyance.

"I know," Abe replied, "Let's just make the best of this weekend."

"Might as well."

"Finally, Jason Ionello, Charles Murphy and Seymour O' Reilly," Harrington gave the three boys their hotel room keys, "you three will room together in Room 108."

"When is Bobby going to be here?" Ned asked Peter.

"He said he took a wrong detour getting to this hotel." Peter answered, "but he should be here before it turns dark."

"Hopefully it won't be too long." Mary Jane replied.

Bobby Drake, known as Iceman, walked to the hotel from the back of the hotel after taking a wrong detour. He walked over to where the TARDIS was parked and was surprised to see it.

"No way!" Bobby exclaimed to himself, "that would only exist in sci fi shows, but I see it in person. This is amazing!"

The Avenger quickly got out his camera and took a picture of the TARDIS. Then he proceeded to walk into the hotel to meet with Peter and Mary Jane.

Inside the hotel, the Doctor and Rose were already in their hotel room as they were looking up information about Nehelenia via the laptop that they were lucky to find at the desk in the room.

"So Nehelenia originated from the Planet Es." Rose spoke up.

"Correct." the Doctor replied as he looked on information by the mysterious alien, "Nehelenia was a demonoid alien from the planet Es. She tried to cause destruction on her home planet leading to her superiors to exile her to the Planet Earth in a dimension underneath Earth which is called the Condemned."

"Something like Hell?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. You can say that." the Doctor explained, "Even with her true essence trapped in the Condemned, she can guise her physical self as a human. However, she needs ten souls regardless of any being whether it is one from Earth or if their origin is from another planet, to be free from the Condemned and to cause destruction upon the Earth. It was prevented 200 years ago after the survivor of those five people that attended that hotel used the box to imprison the entity before it could possess its tenth soul."

"That's quite a story." Rose whistled.

Suddenly, the pair heard footsteps outside their hotel room as well as people talking.

"Was there supposed to be people here?" Rose asked.

"The hotel owner did say someone from a school was coming for the weekend," the Doctor answered, "for a school trip for the weekend. I only hope whoever these kids are, I hope they don't find the box that trapped Nehelenia's entity minions. They may most likely free it if that is the case."

Rose gulped, in fear of what this could possibly mean as the Doctor was also concerned for the kids.


	4. Something Scary This Way Coming

Evening has come for everyone and Harrington and the Midtown High students were having dinner that the hotel was nice enough to provide. Food strangely consisted of a decent menu that everyone could pick something from. The Doctor and Rose ordered Room Service. Everyone in the hotel was amazed about the service that this hotel had to offer despite it being old fashioned and located in the middle of nowhere. Peter and Mary Jane ordered a regular crust cheese pizza just to name an example. Bobby arrived in time for dinner, just their luck.

"Bobby!" Peter exclaimed, "It's great that you're here. Check this food out! It is really amazing!"

"Really?" Bobby asked.

"Peter's right." Mary Jane nodded in agreement, "you can't find pizza this good at home!"

The hotel owner walked over to the oldest Spider-Friends member and asked him, "Welcome to the Hotel on Isolated Hills. We are serving dinner at this time. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks." Bobby answered at first before changing his mind, "Wait! On second thought, do you have a bacon cheeseburger with Dr. Pepper?"

"Yes. It is coming right up." the hotel owner smiled at Drake before walking away.

"This place is totally amazing!" Mary Jane exclaimed as she took a sip of her Diet Coke.

"I'll say," Michelle added as she took a bite of her burger, "this is one of the best burgers I've ever tasted!"

"The school should learn to cook like this." Ned told Peter.

"Agreed." Peter nodded in agreement.

A hotel server arrived with Bobby's burger and Dr. Pepper.

"Here is your food, sir." the server told Bobby.

"Thank you, miss." Bobby received his order and then asked, "Do you guys come to the guests when needed?"

"As our manager tells us to, sir." the server answered before leaving.

"That is totally weird." Michelle said.

"These people just randomly appear and it's mainly the hotel owner." Harry added before taking another bite of his burger.

"I think this place may just be too good to be true." Bobby stated.

"Come on, Icicle breath!" Peter exclaimed, "Don't jinx this for us!"

"Yeah," Mary Jane added, "We're having fun so far."

"Not for long." Bobby said to himself.

After dinner, while most of the students went swimming with Harrington watching over those students, Peter, Mary Jane, Ned, Flash, Michelle, Tiny, Seymour and Abe stayed at the hotel lobby as they were exploring the hotel with Bobby watching over them. Flash managed to spot a doorway and it appeared to be an entrance to some sort of cellar.

"Look!" Flash exclaimed, "This looks like a doorway to a cellar or something!"

"I knew this place was too good to be true." Bobby muttered under his breath.

"I think we should go inside to see what that cellar has inside!" Flash exclaimed with excitement.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Abe replied.

"What you scared?" Flash asked, "I dare you guys to go with me to the cellar!"

"Not a chance, Flash!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Forget it." Peter added.

"Not a chance in hell." Mary Jane quipped.

"Nope." Ned shook his head.

"I'll go." Bobby stated.

"What?" Mary Jane quipped.

"Finally! A brave one among us!" Flash declared.

"It's my job to show Mr. Stark the fill detail on what this hotel looks like," Bobby explained to Peter and Mary Jane, "By exploring the cellar, it'll give me the chance to show Happy Hogan and Mr. Stark the full detail about this hotel in case the legend of it being haunted happens to be true."

"Well in that case," Abe replied loudly, "I will come too!"

"I guess I'll go too." Seymour said reluctantly.

"Me too. I don't really approve of it though." Tiny added.

"Alrighty!" Flash replied, "The brave ones come with me while the chickens can stay up here."

"Whatever." Michelle retorted.

Bobby rolled his eyes before he, Flash, Tiny, Abe and Seymour walked down the steps to the mysterious cellar.

What the group found was a bunch of items that appeared to be hundreds of years old, apparently the stuff that was there when the hotel first existed over 200 years ago.

"Look at this stuff!" Tiny exclaimed.

"It must be hundreds of years old." Abe added.

"These guys are really missing out." Flash smirked, "Their loss however is our gain."

"I would not recommend you guys touching anything in this cellar." Bobby spoke up.

As if on cue, Flash picked up a small black box in his hands.

"I think you spoke a little too late." Seymour told Bobby.

"I think you're right." Bobby replied.

"What is that?" Abe asked.

"I have no idea," Flash took a look at this mysterious box, "but it looks like that puzzle box from the _Hellraiser_ movies. Oh great! I sounded like Penis Parker!"

"Because of the movie references?" Bobby chuckled, "No surprise."

"You guys go find some other treasures that we can bring up here." Flash told Abe, Tiny and Seymour, "It will be really cool to bring home some souvenirs!"

"You guys really should think about this!" Bobby shouted.

Upstairs, Peter, Mary Jane, Ned and Michelle were waiting for the others upstairs.

"I wonder what's taking them?" Mary Jane asked.

"Maybe Bobby was doing some deep exploring." Peter answering.

"Hey losers!" Michelle shouted from downstairs, "What is taking you so long?!"

"What is going on?" a voice demanded.

Peter, Mary Jane, Michelle and Ned all turned around to find themselves face to face with the Doctor and Rose as the couple were dumbstruck to find the cellar door opened.

"It looks like we are too late to warn them." the Doctor told Rose.

"Warn us about what?" Peter asked.


	5. A Chance Encounter Leads to the Start of Terror

The Doctor and Rose were face to face with Peter, Mary Jane, Ned and Michelle.

"Just who are you guys?" Michelle asked. Just then, Harrington arrived along with Harry, Jason, Betty, Gwen, Aurora, Sally, Cindy and Felicia.

"We...we are..." the Doctor began to think of an answer.

"What is going on here?" Harrington asked, "Where is Flash, Abe, Seymour and Tiny?"

"I believe they are down there, sir." Rose answered as she pointed towards the open cellar door. Harrington rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked over to the open area, "Alright guys! Fun is over! Come out of there!"

One by one they left the cellar: first Bobby, then Abe, then Tiny, who ran in a hurry, then Seymour, and finally Flash. With the exception of the Ice Avenger, they each had something from the cellar, especially Flash who had the black box.

"What is that?" Rose asked Flash.

"We each got something from the cellar." Flash answered, "Something we would find interesting. Show them guys."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Felicia told Gwen.

"So what else is new?" Gwen asked.

"I found this old book." Tiny shown the group as he put down the old book, "It looks like a journal of some sort. I only looked at a few pages though."

"I found an old dagger of some sort." Abe placed his item next to the old journal. The dagger had a fancy looking diamond like handle and the end of it seemed to be sharp despite how old it is.

"Me, I found an old necklace." Seymour said as he put down the necklace next to the other items. The necklace looked beautiful as it was cyan in color and round in shape and it seemed a silver string was holding the gem.

"Hard to believe these are over 200 years old." Michelle quipped.

"Before we go to what Flash found," Harrington stated, "I have to say, you guys had no business going in that cellar in the first place!"

"Flash dared us!" Seymour pointed at the jock.

"But I..." Flash started to protest.

"He did." Bobby told Harrington, "I only went to examine the cellar and show possible evidence to Mr. Stark."

"Alright, it was still not a good idea for those boys to be in the cellar in the first place." Harrington said, "Did the rest of you go with them?"

"No," Peter answered, "Ned, Michelle, Mary Jane and I chose not to listen to Flash."

"Wise decision, Parker." Harrington replied.

"You guys never told us who you were." Bobby spoke up to the Doctor and Rose, "Are you the owners of the mysterious blue police box that is parked behind the hotel?"

The Doctor and Rose knew that they could not hide this from the group any longer. They realized they had no choice but to tell them.

"Very much so." the Doctor finally answered after a minute of silence.

Bobby motioned Peter and Mary Jane to follow him.

"What are we doing exactly?" Peter asked.

"If I am correct," Bobby answered, "the Time traveling time lord that has rumored to exist in our universe has two hearts."

"Alright." Mary Jane rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

Rose seemed nervous as did the Doctor as they realized they have just blew their cover by mistake.

"Now settle down!" Harrington exclaimed, "It's not like you haven't seen a man from England before!"

"He has a heart beat here." Mary Jane said, examining the Doctor's chest.

"And here too." Peter added, examining the other side of the chest area.

"Do humans have two hearts?!" Tiny exclaimed in surprise.

"No," Abe answered, "That's impossible. We only have one heart."

"Does that girl have two hearts as well?" Cindy asked.

"No," Rose quickly answered, "I only have one."

"She's a human from Earth just like you guys." the Doctor explained, "She is from London."

"Then who...or what are you?" Michelle asked, "You clearly aren't human, are you?"

"Looks like it." Harry stated.

"You might as well know," the Doctor sighed before looking at the students, "but you must make a promise, you must solemnly swear, that this remains a secret. Nobody outside the hotel must know who we are. Do we agree?"

"Already turned off my camera for the moment so it can remain a secret." Bobby told the Doctor, "I agree."

"Me too." Peter nodded.

"I agree as well." Mary Jane nodded.

"Understood," Harrington told the Doctor, "and I agree that this will be kept secret as well."

The other students, one by one, each responded, "Agreed."

Until it was down to Flash Thompson. Harrington glanced over at the arrogant student, "Flash!"

"Alright already!" Flash exclaimed, "Agreed."

"Okay," Rose nodded with a smile, "then I guess we are settled."

"Yes," the Doctor told the group, "I am a time traveling time lord. I am the last of my kind of Gallifrey. I am known as the Doctor and that blue police call box outside that Mr. Drake saw..."

"I'll delete that from my phone," Bobby told the Doctor, "I understand secrecy."

"Anyway," the Doctor continued, "that blue police call box outside the hotel is known as the TARDIS, short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Pause. There is stunned silence.

"Get out." Michelle quipped, breaking the silence, "You have a time traveling machine?"

"It actually takes you to a point in time and space."

"Wow."

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor introduced himself.

"I'm Rose Tyler."

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

"My name is Mary Jane Watson. Call me Mary Jane."

"Robert Drake is my real name, but they call me Bobby."

"No way! You're that legendary Doctor?!" Flash exclaimed, "Then I am Mr. Spock!"

"I do not think this is a joking matter." Mary Jane scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore Flash Thompson, Doctor and forgive my rudeness as well," Harrington introduced himself before the rest of the class did, "My name is Roger Harrington. I am one of the teachers of Midtown High School. Science Teacher and Academic Decathlon Coach."

Harrington then motioned the rest of the students to introduce themselves.

"I'm Harry Osborn."

"Ned Leeds."

"Michelle Jones. MJ for short. Whichever you prefer."

"Gwen Stacy."

"Betty Brant."

"Jason Ionello. Betty and I are news anchors for our school."

"Cindy Moon."

"Sally Avril."

"Felicia Hardy, and it is an honor to meet you."

"Aurora Dante. I am Bobby's half sister."

"Abraham Brown but I go by Abe."

"Seymour O' Reilly."

"and I'm Tiny McKeever."

"Nice to meet all of you guys." Rose smiled, meeting all the students.

"I am paying Flash no mind at all." the Doctor nodded.

"Neither am I." Rose rolled her eyes at the jock.

"Just what did you say you were too late about, Doctor?" Mary Jane asked.

"A box." the Doctor quickly answered, "a box that will unleash the entity that will go after all of you to possess ten souls to free Nehelenia from the Codemned."

"So that legend is really true?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so." Rose answered.

"You mean this box?" Flash asked as he shown the group the small black box that he discovered. This brought the Doctor and Rose by utter surprise.

"That's the box, isn't it?" Michelle asked.

"I believe it is." the Doctor answered.

"Oh shit." Ned replied.

"What?!" Flash exclaimed, not believing the legends, "It's just a silly metal box! What harm can it do by opening it? This looks interesting!"

"I would not do that if I were you!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Too late! Flash started to open the dangerous box that would lead to the possible awakening of Nehelenia.

"What is he doing?!" Rose exclaimed.

Flash was opening the box as if it was some sort of puzzle box, "It is like that box from _Hellraiser_. Penis Parker's movie references are helping."

"Flash, you need to stop!" Harrington exclaimed.

Again, it was too late. Strange occurrences were happening as the box was slowly being all the way opened. Lights flickered. Thumping noises were being heard.

"What's going on?!" Felicia shouted.

"I don't like this!" Betty added.

"This has to stop!" Gwen yelled.

"You are right about that!" the Doctor yelled as he was close to being angry with Flash, "That joker is playing with supernatural fire!"

"Seriously, Flash!" Michelle snapped, "Can you not be stupid for once and listen to this Doctor?!"

Suddenly, the door busted open as a gust of wind appeared and knocked down the group.

"Make this stop!" Mary Jane screamed, "Somebody make this stop!"

"It's coming! It's coming this way!" Gwen yelled.

The mysterious wind hit Gwen and knocked her out before the hotel door slammed shut. Bobby grabbed the box and threw it across the room.

"Why did you do that?" Flash asked.

"They didn't like it." Bobby answered, "I thought it had to stop before it got any worse."

"How is Gwen?" Peter asked.

The Doctor and Rose looked over the unconscious girl.

"She's out cold," the Doctor answered, "but she is still breathing."

"Thank goodness." Michelle sighed with relief.

"Lay Gwen on that couch near by." Harrington told students nearby. Ned and Harry picked up Gwen and carried her on the nearby couch to allow her to get some rest. Little did they know that the terror had just begun.

"Well," Harry said, "it seems that the worst is over."

"And Flash Thompson can count on detention after school Monday!" Harrington exclaimed.

"Aw, come on!" Flash exclaimed.

"That is if you guys make it out alive." the Doctor spoke up.

"What do you mean by that?" Aurora asked.

"The worst is far from over," the Doctor answered, "I am afraid it has already started."


	6. The Possessions Begin

The group were startled by a knock on the door, which taken some of the group by surprise.

"Someone is here at this hour of the night?" Auora asked.

"We better check it out." Bobby told the group before whispering to Peter and Mary Jane, "By the way, I turned the camera back on after we met the Doctor and Rose."

Harrington answered the door as the Doctor, Rose, Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby were behind him. They saw six adults, whose ages ranged from mid 20s to mid 30s. The first one was a British man with nicely clean cut black hair and blue eyes that appeared to be a scholar. The second one was a brunette girl, who wore a light pink blouse, short shorts and a pair of white 3 inch heels. The third one was a tall girl with short raven hair and brown eyes wearing a purple top, blue jeans and sneakers. The fourth one was a muscular guy who seemed to be athletic with clean cut jet black hair and brown eyes with a sleeveless gray top, jeans and sneakers. The fifth one was a gawky looking guy with brownish blonde hair that reached down to his neck, wearing a long sleeved T shirt, white pants and white shoes and the last one was an obese girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes wearing a short sleeved black top, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hello, can we help you?" the Doctor asked.

"Hi there," the brunette girl answered, "but we are lost and we are needing a place to stay for tonight."

"I am sorry but this place is unavailable." Harrington quickly answered, not wanting to risk anyone else in the hotel with the possible terror in the hotel.

"Look here sir." the jock walked in front of his group rudely, "We are lost in the dark of the woods with no place to go except for this hotel that we have discovered! We have nowhere else to go for tonight and we are not taking no for an answer!"

"Pardon me," the British man spoke up, "I told this group of mine that they should have jogged earlier or waited until tomorrow to jog, but they chose not to listen to me. I am really sorry for this inconvenience."

"Fine." Harrington sighed as he realized turning this group down in their so called predicament would not be a wise move regardless of their situation, "but I must tell you now. Do not do anything stupid! Is that clear?"

"Message received loud and clear, sir." the gawky guy replied.

The six adults walked into the hotel where the students were as the Spider-Friends, Rose and the Doctor followed and Harrington closed the door behind him.

"Just who are you guys?" Flash asked.

"As much as you are a pain in the ass," Bobby stated, "I would like to know that very same fact myself."

"We shall introduce ourselves as long as we are here." the British man introduced himself, "My name is Andrew Williams."

"I am his girlfriend." the brunette girl spoke up, "My name is Karah Johnson."

"I am the Athlete of New York's college!" the athletic guy boasted before gesturing towards the raven haired girl, "My name is Darryl Anderson, and the lovely lady is my girl Joanie Lawson."

"Nice to meet you guys." Joanie waved at the group.

"My name is Raymond Hicks," the gawky ish guy spoke up, "I won't bite. All I do is have my highs."

"Not in my presence or around those kids you're not!" Harrington exclaimed.

"I get it." Raymond replied.

"And my name is Georgia Bradley," the obese girl spoke up, "I am Raymond's girl."

"I feel sorry for you." Harrington replied.

"Ah, it's fine." Georgia replied, "He loves me for me and that's all that matters."

"Now to meet you guys." Andrew declared. The Doctor and Rose introduced themselves first. Then Harrington and finally the students one by one: Peter, Mary Jane, Bobby, Harry, Michelle, Felicia, Betty, Jason, Seymour, Abe, Cindy, Tiny and Sally. Suddenly, the Doctor was set off by something as Peter was dealing with his own spider senses.

"There is something in here." the Doctor suddenly said, "it is here with us now."

"What do you mean by that?" Felicia asked.

As if on cue, the door busted open again and scattered the entire group into different directions as Gwen rose up from the couch and was levitating in the air, screaming.

"What is that?!" Joanie screamed in fear.

"I have no idea." Darryl replied.

"Someone make her stop!" Georgia exclaimed.

Suddenly, Gwen stopped screaming as the doors slammed shut which caught everyone's attention.

"You will all die tonight." Gwen spoke in a dark tone, "One by one."

Then Gwen dropped to the floor.

"Doctor," Rose spoke up, "you said it only wants to possess ten souls to free Nehelenia. Why did she just say we will all die tonight?"

"Part of the plan the entity has for us." the Doctor answered, "Its intentions is to have all of us killed. It will possess ten souls to free Nehelenia. Chances are, those who are possessed will be killed and whoever is left will be killed by Nehelenia herself."

"That sounds awful!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Darryl! Please!" Joanie shouted in panic, "Please, can we please get out of here!"

"Don't worry!" Darryl replied, "I will find us a way out."

"Now you're talking!" Flash replied.

"That's exactly what it wants. It will kill us even if we leave this hotel." the Doctor told the group, "we won't even be able to exit the Isolated Hills if we attempt to leave before daylight."

"Oh, what's it to you?!" Flash retorted.

"No one is to leave this hotel!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Not until daylight!"

"We better do what the doctor says." Harrington bluntly said.

"Now you all look here..." Darryl began to shout.

"I think what just happened," Peter said, "is just the beginning of something much worse, that is if the Doctor is correct."

"What are you a Doctor of anyway?" Raymond asked.

The Doctor remained silent, not intending to give an answer. Rose remained silent as well.

Felicia walked over to get Gwen back on the couch, "Maybe we should remain calm. Whatever this thing wants..."

Suddenly, Gwen's eyes snapped open which were revealed to be blood red as her skin was now pale as she grabbed Felicia's arm. Felicia screamed in terror.

"You have freed us!" the possessed Gwen yelled, "Now we shall fulfill our mission to free the Mistress Nehelenia from the Codemned!"

"No!" Felicia shouted.

"Yes." Entity Gwen replied.

"No! Let me go!" Felicia pleaded. Gwen focused her energy as the entity transferred itself from her body to Felicia's body. Gwen dropped unconscious to the floor once again.

"Oh my god!" Joanie exclaimed, "The eyes! What happened to her eyes?!"

Felicia chuckled as she was now possessed with pale skin and red eyes, "This is just the start of what we can do. We can possess people at different times or at the same time. However we please."

"Is this your intention possessing ten souls so you can free Nehelenia of the planet Es?" the Doctor asked.

"That is correct." Possessed Felicia answered, "We will not stop until our mission is complete. No matter what it takes."

"We are definitely screwed." Ned quipped.

"You got that right." Michelle replied. Before anyone can make a move, Felicia swiftly walked over towards Rose and the entity transferred itself from Felicia's body to Rose's body.

"Rose, no!" the Doctor exclaimed. Felicia dropped unconscious to the ground. Then Rose looked up as she was now possessed with pale skin and red eyes, "This is just getting easier for us."

"What's with you speaking in third person by the way?" Bobby asked.

"Because we are more than one being," Possessed Rose explained, "We can go in different places at the same time of day possessing a different person."

"That is far enough!" the Doctor exclaimed as he got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at his possessed companion, "You are going to let go of Rose and don't you dare say you have nowhere else to go!"

"So," Possessed Rose asked, "You are willing to do anything for this girl? Even if it means being possessed in her place?"

"I've done it before," the Doctor calmly, "this would be no strange position for me. If that what it takes for you to free her, then so be it."

"You are...what do you mean you've done it before?" Michelle stopped herself before asking.

"When I was first regenerated from my previous form," the Doctor explained, "it was during my first travel with Rose."

"So that is what you wish? Very well," Possessed Rose replied as she walked over towards the Doctor, "Who says that we only possess human beings on Earth anyway?"

Rose grabbed the Doctor as the entity transferred itself from her body to his. Rose dropped to the ground but she only dropped to her knees as she was not unconscious. The Doctor was struggling with the entity at first as he was trying to fight it.

"It's gone." Rose said as she was coming to, "Where did it go?"

She looked up to her horror to see that the Doctor was the entity's next host, "Doctor!"

"Now we are screwed." Flash stated.

"Doctor!" Rose rushed to the Doctor's side as he was struggling to maintain control, "Rose! I can't fight it much longer! Stay back!"

"I don't..." Rose started to say but Harrington managed to pull her away from the area as the entity gained full control over the Doctor.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"Whatever possessed you, Felicia and Gwen," Harrington answered, "I think it is now possessing the Doctor."

"What?!" Rose exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone could react, the Doctor's eyes snapped open as his eyes were now red and he had pale skin.

"Holy crap!" Aurora yelled, "an alien entity possessed another alien!"

"We are just getting started here!" the possessed Doctor exclaimed. Felicia and Gwen came to in time to see the situation before them.

"What the living hell?!" Felicia exclaimed. Gwen screamed in horror.

"We need to gear up." Peter told Mary Jane and Bobby.

"You got that right, Tiger." Mary Jane replied.

"Ned," Peter told his close friend, "I need you to cause a distraction."

"The thing is going to get us all!" Ned shouted, distracting the rest of the class as Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby went to gear up, "Run for your lives! Everybody hide!"

The distraction worked as the Spider-Friends went to another room to gear up and the Possessed Doctor went after Rose, Harrington and the classmates.

"You ready?" Peter asked Bobby and Mary Jane as they hid in the Janitor's closet to gear up.

"I suppose." Mary Jane answered, "We need to help the Doctor. If he was able to save Rose and Felicia and Gwen were able to be free from possession as well, there must be a way to help him!"

"I know there's a way." Bobby assured the two, "the Doctor is not human like us. He will think of a way. I know he will."

Peter suited up as Spider-Man in a matter of a minute, "Let's do this."

"Whatever this thing is," Mary Jane declared, "It is going down! We won't let it take the Doctor! Firestar!"

Mary Jane transformed into Firestar.

"Time to put this evil spirit or entity on ice!" Bobby exclaimed, "Iceman!"

Bobby transformed into Iceman.

"Spider-Friends..." Spider-Man began.

"Go for it!" the Spider-Friends exclaimed as they prepared for action.


	7. Horror References with No nos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get bloody, and this is the only sex scene that is in this story. Read at your own risk!!

Harrington led Rose, the hikers and the students to a nearby hotel room after making the stairs to the first floor and hurried as the Possessed Doctor was right behind them. The Decathlon Teacher slammed the door and locked it.

"He won't get us now!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Aren't Time Lords supposed to be unaffected by possessions?" Aurora asked.

"Apparently not." Rose answered.

"It will not do you any good to hide from us!" the possessed Doctor yelled, "we will find you and we will destroy all of you!"

"That is just insanity!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Little pigs, little pigs," the Possessed Doctor taunted, "Let us come in!"

"Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins!" Flash exclaimed.

"You are not helping!" Rose snapped.

"I agree with Blondie!" Darryl exclaimed, "I don't wanna die here you idiot!"

"Then we will huff," the Doctor exclaimed, "we will puff and we will break this door down!"

The possessed Doctor proceeded to jump and pound on the door to the hotel room as he was trying to break the door down to get to his targets.

"What will we do?!" Felicia asked.

"I'm not sure." Rose answered.

"Call an exorcist?" Gwen suggested.

"I don't think it's that simple." Rose replied, "With an entity like this."

"What makes you think this is an entity and not just an evil spirit?" Harry asked.

"The Doctor said it was an entity." Ned answered.

"That is right!" the Possessed Doctor yelled, "you and Rose got it right! Oh Rose, we know that you love this man! You love him real good!"

"So there's something between you guys!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed, "That's not going to be erased from history from what I know!"

The next thing the group knew, the center of the door was cracked open and the possessed Doctor peeked through the hole, looking at the group.

"Please don't say: Here's Johnny!" Michelle exclaimed, "because it's too cliche."

"We have found all of you now dear mortals!" the Possessed Doctor exclaimed.

"Hey! Loony man!" Iceman shouted as he, Spider-Man and Firestar arrived at the hallway where the others were. The Possessed Doctor was face to face with the Spider-Friends.

"You want a piece of us," Spider-Man challenged him, "well come and get some!"

"We shall accept your challenge." the Doctor replied.

"Looks like help came just in time." Georgia spoke up.

The Spider-Friends were face to face with the Possessed Doctor and battled him. Spider-Man tried to shoot his webs at the Doctor to hold him down, but with no avail. Iceman tried to use his powers against the Doctor, but the entity reflected the attack from its host. Firestar tried to use her initial fire power but to no avail.

"Great." Firestar scoffed, "Just great. Wait. I got new powers from Scarlet Witch!"

She tried to use her new powers against the entity that was possessing the Doctor to try to sustain him, but no such luck.

"Not even, MJ's new power worked." Spider-Man quipped.

"Tell me something I don't know, Web Head." Iceman replied.

The possessed Doctor managed to use a sonic wave to knock down the Spider-Friends to the floor. He looked at the Spider-Friends before stating, "We will be back for you! All of you! Count on that! We will be back to destroy the rest of you!"

Then the Possessed Doctor left. Harrington, Rose, the hikers and the students arrived at the hallways and met with the Spider-Friends.

"Are you three okay?" Harrington asked.

"We're fine." Spider-Man answered as he, Firestar and Iceman stood up, "this entity has many scary movie references worth noting."

" _Hellraiser_." Flash stated.

"For that box," Spider-Man continued, "as well as _The Shining_ for this hotel, _Evil Dead_ for the possessions. Possibly _The Cabin in the Woods_."

"Also that Shining movie could also be referenced from where that Doctor almost pulled a Here's Johnny stunt on us before you guys got here." Michelle quipped.

"Just what happened to Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Bobby Drake?" Harrington asked.

"You know that entity that is possessing people?" Firestar asked.

"Yes."

"Well that same entity kidnapped Parker, Watson and Drake." Iceman swiftly answered.

"Like in _Poltergeist_ with the child being kidnapped by spirits." Spider-Man added.

As the group bought the story, Rose suspected that there was more to the Spider-Friends than what they were letting on, she would pull them aside and find out for herself.

"Wait a minute!" Raymond exclaimed, "Two people in our group is missing!"

"What?!" Joanie quipped, "They can't! They can't do that!"

"Where the hell are Andrew and Karah?!" Darryl exclaimed.

"Oh man!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "Horror movie no no much!"

"What do you mean by that?" Betty asked.

"Bad news," Joanie asked, "isn't it?"

"Nobody, and I mean nobody in the group should ever split up!"

At another hotel room, Andrew and Karah found themselves face to face with each other.

"Andrew." Karah spoke up.

"Yes, Karah?" Andrew looked as his girlfriend.

"I feel a little chilly."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"We should go all the way!"

Reluctantly, Andrew agreed to it as Karah unbuttoned her blouse and took her shorts off and Andrew undressed as well and the couple proceeded to have sex in the middle of the hotel bed. That was proven to be the last mistake that at least one of them would ever make.

A knife levitated into the air and ended up stabbing Karah's hand while they were having their moment of passion. Karah screamed in pain of the blow. Andrew got up from the bed and saw in shock what was going on.

"Andrew! Help me!" Karah yelled. Andrew tried hurrying to his girlfriend's aide but to no avail as a strong force knocked the couple on opposite sides of the hotel room. The entity had arrived and it was attacking both Andrew and Karah.

"Karah!" Andrew shouted. He was being tossed up, down and around the room as was Karah. Karah was thrown in the middle of the hotel room in front of the bed. She was horrified to see a long saw before her as the entity was waving it in front of her as she whimpered in fear with tears down her eyes.

"No!" Andrew yelled in terror.

"Andrew!" Karah screamed before the entity used the saw to chop off Karah's head.

"No." Andrew cried out before he managed to crawl out of the hotel room, realizing the entity would come for him if he didn't do anything next.


	8. Rose and the Entity know the Spider-Friends

Rose tapped Spider-Man on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Spider-Man turned around as she got his attention.

"Can I talk to you, Iceman and Firestar?" Rose asked.

"Sure." the web crawler reluctantly nodded as he motioned his fellow Spider-Friends to follow Rose to where the hikers and the students would not see them, but Aurora, Ned and Michelle on the other hand followed not too far behind.

"What is that you want to tell us?" Firestar asked.

"Listen," Rose explained, "I know what is going on with you three. I know you three are Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson and Bobby Drake."

"Uh oh." Michelle quipped.

"That can't be good." Ned added.

"Don't worry." Rose assured the group, "You guys are keeping the secret about me and the Doctor, so I will return the favor and I won't let the others know. I'll see to it that they don't know and when I get the Doctor back, I'll tell him to do the same."

"Thank you." Spider-Man replied as he, Firestar, Iceman, Ned, Aurora and Michelle all sighed with relief.

"So who's who?" Rose asked.

"I'm Peter Parker." Spider-Man raised his hand.

"My alias is Bobby Drake." Iceman made a gesture towards himself.

"Which I already knew." Aurora stated.

"And I happen to be Mary Jane Watson." Firestar pointed at herself.

"Wow." Rose stated, "I'm learning something new. Superheroes do exist."

"You are looking at them." Ned replied.

"You know about them?"

"I knew first." Ned answered, "Starting with Peter, then the other two."

"I found out when Mary Jane first moved to our school." Michelle explained.

"I already knew about Bobby being a hero of some sort." Aurora added, "I just didn't know about the other two until just now."

"You didn't tell Mom or Dad did you?" Bobby asked.

"Didn't they already know when the other X Men went to visit them?" Aurora quipped.

"Point taken." Bobby sighed.

"I figured you were a part of the X Men." Rose told Iceman, "What happened for you to be kicked out?"

"I wasn't kicked out per say," Iceman answered, "I was transferred. Tony Stark was looking for teammates for Web Head here so Professor X recommended me."

"I see."

Everyone was startled when Andrew arrived in the room everyone was in as his shirt was messed up and he was bloodied and he appeared to be in a panic.

"Andrew," Raymond asked, "what the hell happened to you?!"

"The entity thing!" Andrew answered, "It's alive! It's bloody alive! All over the place!"

"Where's Karah?" Joanie asked.

"She...she's gone." Andrew spoke up.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Georgia asked.

"The entity...it killed her."

"Did you see the Doctor?" Rose asked. Andrew shook his head.

"So it can be in different places at once," Rose spoke up, "Just like the Doctor said it would."

As if on cue, the door busted open and wind appeared, causing everyone in the room to scream in terror. Then appearing before the group was Karah's bloodied severed head which caused Joanie to scream in terror. Everyone else did again as well.

"This house really is haunted!" Harry yelled.

"What are we going to do?!" Felicia asked.

"We run!" Flash answered.

"Wrong!" Harrington corrected the student, "We don't panic. Stay in this group. I am sure we will find a way out of this. Let's leave the room in a single ordered line."

"Out of the way idiots!" Darryl exclaimed, pushing the others out of the way.

"That is not what I meant!" Harrington exclaimed.

"I really wish we had the Doctor here!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"So do I." Gwen replied.

One by one everyone left the room Rose looked down at Karah's head and sighed sadly.

"Humanity is doomed!" Karah's possessed head spoke, "Nehelenia will rise once again and destroy your world! As for your doctor boyfriend..."

The head then laughed evilly. Rose walked over to the head and picked it up as she planned to throw it out the nearest window.

"He is not my..." Rose began before she stopped herself and sighed roughly, "Oh, what's it to you?!"

Then she tossed the head out of the window like a soccer ball.

"You'll be sorry!" the head yelled as it was falling out of the hotel. Rose quickly left the room and met up with the others.

The Possessed Doctor was watching them from the shadows as he quietly chuckled and whispered, "One by one we will take you. All of you!"

At the hallways, Rose looked over at Andrew.

"I am very sorry about your girlfriend being killed like that." she told him.

"This hotel is more haunted than I've realized," Andrew brushed her off, "I should have asserted myself more with my group and told them to wait or hiked earlier."

"Would that have stopped Flash from opening that box?" Firestar asked, "he happened to have opened the box before you guys got here."

"She has a point you know." Rose replied.

"I suppose you're right." Andrew said looking down, "I just...oh forget it. Bottom line, if I make it out of this night, I will have to assert myself more if I am going to be a great leader."

"Leader of what, I might ask?" Spider-Man asked.

"Let's say if I become Prime Minister." Andrew answered, "the leader of a country or state has to assert themselves well in their job."

"You are right you know." Iceman replied.

"Hey." Raymond spoke up, "Has anyone seen Georgia?"

"Ugh!" Spider-Man couldn't help but to exclaim, "We are definitely gonna have a problem with these people splitting up!"

"I'll say." Firestar rolled her eyes.


	9. The Terror Just Won't Stop

Georgia was alone in the room where Karah was killed. She appeared to be sad, mourning over the loss of her friend. She looked over to see the beheaded body of her friend.

"Poor Karah." Georgia said sadly. Suddenly, the lights flickered in the room. Then pounding could be heard in the room. This was terrifying the girl that was by herself.

"What's going on?!" Georgia yelled, "Please stop! Stop it!"

Suddenly, the lights were back to normal and the pounding stopped. Georgia sighed with relief as it seemed that the worse was over when it was far from over for her.

Georgia turned around in front of the mirror in the room and in the reflection she saw a demon like version of herself in the mirror and she screamed as the entity attacked her and the mirror shattered.

The group heard the screams from the hallways.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Was that Georgia?" Joanie added.

"I'll go check it out," Raymond answered, "Darryl come with me."

"Why?" Darryl retorted, "She's your girl!"

The others in the group were yelling in near unison, "Just do it!"

"Alright! Alright already!" Darryl replied before he proceeded to follow Raymond to finding Georgia.

"Georgia!" Raymond called, "Are you there?"

"This looks like the same room Karah was killed." Darryl noted.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Raymond replied, "I mean I saw the open door with blood. It surely doesn't look good."

The two young men looked to see the beheaded body of Karah.

"Aw man!" Darryl exclaimed, "What a waste!"

"Karah didn't stand a chance." Raymond said before calling out, "Georgia! Where are you?!"

Darryl stayed in position as Raymond checked the bathroom looking for his girlfriend. The jock saw the broken mirror and was surprised.

"Something clearly happened here." Darryl said to himself.

Raymond walked into the bathroom and what he saw before him was a terrifying sight. He saw Georgia possessed with pale skin and red eyes as she was using a piece of the broken mirror to cut her face which led the lower part of her skin bleeding with cut marks.

"What are you doing?!" Raymond exclaimed as the Possessed Georgia came towards him. He hurried out of the bathroom and met up with Darryl.

"Whatever got the Doctor dude and killed Karah," Raymond told the jock, "it has got Georgia too!"

"What are you...Look out!" Darryl yelled as the Possessed Georgia came towards the guys. The two guys hurried out of the hotel room where Rose and the Spider-Friends were with them.

"Did you find her?" Spider-Man asked.

"Ish." Raymond answered. The possessed Georgia jumped towards the group but they got out of the way and she landed on the wall.

"The souls that we possess are increasing," Possessed Georgia stated, "the Doctor was foolish to try to take us on."

"That's where you are wrong!" Rose exclaimed, "the Doctor will find a way to free himself from you! Then he will defeat you and Nehelenia!"

"We would highly doubt that since we have a deep hold on the Doctor." Possessed Georgia replied before looking at Raymond, "Now join us!"

She grabbed him and started to beat on him. Darryl tried to stop the possessed woman but Georgia pushed him to the other side of the room. Rose tried to do the same and the result ended the same.

"We need to stop her!" Iceman exclaimed.

"Let me try." Spider-Man stated before firing his web shooter at Possessed Georgia to try and tie her down. The bondage plan was not working as Georgia broke through the bonds and grabbed Spider-Man, "You are nothing more than an insect to us."

She pounded Spider-Man to the ground.

"How about we put you on ice!" Iceman exclaimed before using his ice powers on her.

Again, no avail. Possessed Georgia reflected the attack and it caused Iceman to fall to the ground.

"My turn!" Firestar exclaimed before using her heat power on the being which was no avail. Then she tried to use her new magic like powers which Possessed Georgia reflected and tossed her to the wall next to Darryl.

"Come to us! Join us!" Possessed Georgia yelled as she attacked Raymond again. Blood was on Raymond's face from where he was attacked by his possessed girlfriend. He decided enough was enough and crawled to an emergency stash close to him and grabbed an axe that was there and started to hack Georgia to death.

"No! No! You love her!" Possessed Georgia yelled, "No! No! You will let her die!"

It stopped once the chopped up remains were there to the horror of Rose, Spider-Man, Iceman and Firestar. Raymond and Darryl were in dismay as well.

"This is awful!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'll say." Raymond replied, "She tried to kill me. Why would she do that?"

"She wasn't herself." Firestar stated, "That's why."

Rose stood up and grabbed a sheet from the supply room to cover up the chopped up body.

"Couldn't we just bury her outside?" Darryl asked.

"No." Rose answered, "the Doctor said that the thing would kill us even if we were outside the hotel. We have to remain inside until sunrise."

"That's lovely." Raymond sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"This entity has been released," Rose explained, "and now it will not stop until it has possessed ten beings with souls in order to free its master Nehelenia from the Codemned after she caused destruction in her homeplanet of Es."

"So it is an alien entity!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

"Exactly." Rose replied, "Just like the Doctor explained it to me."

"Perfect!" Darryl exclaimed in annoyance, "Now we know it is an alien that is out to kill us all! Just freaking perfect!"

"It won't kill us all." Rose stated, "the Doctor would see to it that it does not happen."

"But he is now possessed by that thing!" Raymond exclaimed, "How could he see to that?"

"I know that he will find a way to stop the thing from within." Rose replied, "I believe in him."

"We need to find the others." Iceman said to the others.

"You're right." Firestar nodded, "We should go."

The group hurried to meet back with the others to put an end to this nightmare for good.


	10. Watch Out Joanie!

The Doctor woke up in a dark room. He looked around the room as he was unaware of what was going on or for that matter where he was as he slowly rose up and stood up.

"Where am I?" the Doctor asked himself. He noticed that his voice echoed in this mysterious room. He heard screaming from a distance and he turned around to see the souls of Karah and Georgia being eternally trapped into what appeared to be the realm known as Hell or the Condemned.

"What is this place?"

"Hello?! Guys?!" a voice called. He looked in front of him to see a huge circle viewing the hotel where he last was. The Doctor saw Joanie approach him.

"Hey!" the Doctor tried to call for her, "Have you seen Rose? Is she alright?"

He was unaware that Joanie couldn't hear him because he was still possessed.

"Hello! Hey! Hello!" the Doctor called again, "Where is Rose? I need to know if she's alright!"

He realized that she couldn't hear him call from where he was at the moment.

"Great." the Doctor said to himself, "I must be in a place between the living and the condemned. I can see everything that entity does but no matter how much I call out, no one in the living can hear me because I must still be possessed."

Joanie noticed that the Doctor was at a corner in the hotel as she was by herself, separated from the group. She saw that the Doctor appeared to be normal, at least for the time being as he was still possessed.

"Are you known as the Doctor?" Joanie asked.

"Yes." the Doctor answered, "Where is Rose? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"As far as I know she is alright." Joanie replied.

"That is good news. Where is she?"

"I have no idea. Doctor," Joanie explained, "Something terrible has happened here. That entity has killed one of my friends. We got to group up with the others and get out of here, okay?"

"You...do...not understand." the Possessed Doctor spoke up in his possessed tone, "We are not going to let you leave!"

Joanie tried to make a run for it but the force of the entity was not going to let her do so.

"We will not stop until we have you!" the Possessed Doctor continued, "Until we have all of you dead!"

The entity proceeded to attack Joanie as the Doctor disappeared.

Rose, Raymond, Darryl and the Spider-Friends met up with Andrew, Harrington and the students.

"What happened?" Harrington asked.

"Georgia's dead." Raymond answered, "That entity took control of her and tried to kill me and we had to kill her."

"The Doctor would not have us to kill if he wasn't possessed at the moment." Rose stated.

"So that's two of my group that is now dead." Andrew replied. The group heard Joanie's screams from the distance.

"Joanie!" Darryl exclaimed.

"Let me guess: she separated from the rest of you guys?" Spider-Man asked.

"Exactly what happened." Andrew answered. The group hurried to the hallways to find Joanie on the floor with her clothes tore up and her left wrist broken.

"That's got to hurt!" Harry exclaimed.

"Joanie," Darryl hurried to his girlfriend, "For God's Sake, what happened to you?!"

"That thing attacked me!" Joanie answered, "I saw the Doctor. He was still possessed by that thing which attacked me!"

"Did he attack you?" Rose asked.

"No." Joanie scoffed, "the thing did just after the Doctor disappeared."

"So that thing can be in different places at once?" Flash asked.

"It sure can." Firestar retorted, "What took you so long to figure that out?"

"We need to find the Doctor." Rose told the others, "and find a way to get that thing out of him."

"Maybe the powers I got from Scarlet Witch can get that entity out of the Doctor." Firestar stated.

"Doubt it, Hot stuff as much as I would like to believe it." Iceman quipped, "that thing was powerful against your powers, not even your new powers stood a chance."

"But that might work," Rose replied, "Who knows?"

"What will we do?" Gwen asked.

"I guess we have no choice but to split up." Spider-Man answered, "that thing is going to pick us all off one by one anyway."

"Doctor." Rose said to herself, "Just hang on. Where ever you are. We are going to get the thing out of you. You will be able to stop this when we do."

"We would not count on that." a voice boomed from behind Rose. She turned around to see Joanie looking possessed with her pale skin and red eyes.

"Joanie!" Raymond exclaimed.

"God no!" Darryl yelled, "This is messed up!"

"We have her in the Codemned with us!" Possessed Joanie declared.

"Screw this Shit!" Darryl shouted in panic and fury, with fear, "I am done! I am out of here!"

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"The hell." Darryl cried in fear, "What the hell?!"

"This thing is not going to let us leave." Spider-Man said.

"That is correct." Possessed Joanie stated, "We will not let you leave! We will have all of you killed! If not by us then by Nehelenia!"

The group scattered as Possessed Joanie started going rampant on them and attacking them. The students and Rose were able to avoid being harmed by her, but everyone else was not so lucky. Harrington got a couple of cuts protecting some of the students. Andrew got a few cuts as well.

Darryl and Raymond were the more injured by Possessed Joanie than anyone else. Raymond was being brutally injured by Possessed Joanie and she was giving Darryl some concussions. Joanie managed to literally scratch Darryl to the point where he was suffering from massive bleeding before she snapped his neck.

"Her fingernails must be super sharp to cause such deathly cuts!" Firestar exclaimed.

"That's news to me!" Spider-Man added. The three Spider-Friends tried to use their attacks against Joanie, first Spider-Man, then Firestar and then Iceman, but just like before no avail and they were defeated.

"You know," Spider-Man stated, "I first thought the entity was stronger than us simply because it is possessing the Doctor. Now I think there's something more."

"You are right about that!" Possessed Joanie exclaimed, "We get stronger with each and every posession! Human or not!"

"Now you tell us." Iceman said.

Harrington has had enough and grabbed a shot gun in the emergency stash nearby and shot Joanie in the chest, causing her to drop to the ground.

"Joanie!" Raymond exclaimed as he was too injured to even move. Andrew hurried over to her as she was now back to normal as she had been shot in the heart, "Joanie."

"Andrew," Joanie cried in pain, "it hurts."

"I know," Andrew held her in his arms as he tried to keep her calm, "I know it does. Hang on. Everything will be okay."

"It is too late." Joanie said weakly as she coughed up blood, "I'm about dead. Thanks for saving me from the Condemned place."

Joanie closed her eyes and died in Andrew's arms. Raymond cried in anguish. Andrew groaned in anguish.


	11. The Doctor is back In!!

"Wait a minute." Rose spoke up, "Joanie was back to normal after Harrington shot her. What does that mean?"

"Rose?" she could suddenly hear the Doctor call for her.

"Doctor?" Rose appeared to be hopeful.

"This is all too weird." Abe stated.

"Everyone remain calm." Harrington told the students. Andrew stood up.

"Rose," the Doctor said as he appeared to be back to normal as well, "it is me. I'm the Doctor. I came back for you."

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed as she ran towards him, "I knew you'd find a way! I just knew you would!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Spider-Man said, "It could be a trap."

"But it's him!" Rose exclaimed in near protest, "It's the Doctor! He is back! See?"

Suddenly, the Possessed Doctor grabbed Rose by her blouse and taunted, "Yes, Rose! We are here! It is me! The Doctor! We got you now pretty one!"

"I knew it." Spider-Man quipped.

"No!" Rose shouted.

"Let her go!" Iceman demanded.

The Doctor noticed the situation from the in between realm, "Rose!"

He managed to gain control over his own body once again as Rose was released from his grasp.

"What's going on?" Firestar asked.

"That's what I am trying to figure out." Spider-Man answered.

"That is far enough!" the Doctor yelled at the entity, "You will not hurt her! Now get out of me! Leave this body!"

The Doctor leaned back as the entity managed to leave his body and went elsewhere. He looked around to see that he was back at the hotel. Alive. Where he needed to be at.

"I'm me." the Doctor looked around, "I'm back. Rose?"

"I'm here." Rose walked over to see that the Doctor was back for real this time, "I'm so glad that you came back to me."

"I came back." the Doctor replied, "Indeed."

He noticed that Abe was about to attack him with the dagger as he and Rose got out of the way.

"No! No no no!" the Doctor yelled, "Wait!"

He dodged the attack and the dagger landed into the wall which Abe landed at.

"I am alright now!" the Doctor exclaimed, "That thing is out of me! It is gone for now!"

He leaned towards the wall, readjusting to returning to his body and recovering from the possession.

"Bull shit." Flash replied as he swung an ax at the Doctor. He dodged that attack which again landed on the wall.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled. The Doctor took the ax from the jock and threw it to the floor, "Did you even listen?! I said I was alright! I am back! That entity is no longer inside of me!"

"He is back." Firestar confirmed the statement, "I could sense it. My new powers give me that ability."

"Thank you." the Doctor replied as he and Rose sighed with relief.

"Okay." Michelle replied, "So you are back, but for how long?"

"For good." the Doctor stated, "I'm freed from the possession and that thing has no control over me anymore."

"That's...that is good." Raymond stated as he was now dying, "I feel...that Nehelenia will...show herself soon. I know...I know you guys...will kick her ass...do that...for me..."

Raymond took one last breath before closing his eyes and dying. The Doctor had a feeling that something wasn't right with him dying like that. Andrew looked down sadly, "I...I am the only one left in my group."

"What now?" Ned asked.

"What we need to do is this," the Doctor gave out instructions, "Harrington, I want you to take the students and bring them to the lobby of the hotel. They will be safe there."

"What about you guys?" Sally asked.

"It is up to us to stop Nehelenia when and if she awakens." the Doctor answered, "we must have the innocent ones out of harm's way. The lobby is the only safe place in the hotel that you guys can be safe."

"And do not worry." Rose told Harrington, "We will find Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby and return them safely. I promise."

She winked at the Spider-Friends and they got the hint.

"Students," Harrington told the students, "at this time, join me in a single ordered fashion down to the lobby."

The students followed Harrington down the steps all the way to the lobby, leaving the Doctor, Rose, Andrew, Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman to fight Nehelenia and the entity.

"Are you guys up to the task?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes." Spider-Man answered, "we dealt with creeps in the past so a demon and its entity will be our biggest challenge."

Rose whispered something to the Doctor and then he nodded understanding.

"Well then." the Doctor stated as they were staring straight ahead, "As I always stated before: Allons-y."


	12. Revelation

The Doctor, Rose, Andrew, Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman went through each room of the hotel that they had yet to see to find the alien entity and put an end to the nightmare once and for all.

"This is all too weird." Rose stated.

"I'll say," Firestar replied, "That hotel almost cost us the Doctor but he was able to break free from the possession."

"It wasn't the hotel." Spider-Man exclaimed, "It was the entity that Flash freed!"

"Yet he gets to go free." Andrew scoffed, "Unlike my group."

"That's how most of these horror movies go," Firestar replied, "Like in that one movie, the person responsible for the Charon characters that killed everyone in the movie, including innocent bystanders if you will, the person who stole the laptop containing the dark web stuff was the last to be killed."

"Enough talk!" The Doctor exclaimed, "We have to track down Nehelenia and her source!"

"He has a point." Spider-Man replied, "Nehelenia and her entity power has to be around here somewhere."

As if on cue, a small folded piece of paper fell to the floor before the group. The Doctor had the others to step back as he went to pick up the piece of paper which read as the Doctor read it, "Up the Last Floor."

"What does it mean by up the last floor?" Iceman asked. The group saw the door that lead to another flight of stairs.

"That's it." the Doctor stated, "We go up these stairs and we will find what we are looking for."

"That makes sense to me." Rose replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Spider-Man replied, "Let's get to it!"

The six proceeded to head up the stairs where they found themselves in a mysterious fancy room, where the hotel owner suddenly appeared before the group.

"The hotel owner!" Firestar exclaimed.

"Hello," the hotel owner greeted the group, "It is great that all of you are here."

"Wish we could say the same for you." the Doctor demanded, "What is going on here?!"

"Relax, Doctor," the hotel owner spoke up, "I will gladly explain everything to you. To all of you."

"Well then. Proceed." Spider-Man replied.

"It is different in every century," the hotel owner explained, "and cultures have changed over the past two hundred years. However, one thing is the same. It always required those who are less than fifty years of age. There must be at least five, but I have to be honest here, I was not expecting the turnabout that I got tonight. All of you and a school trip. Surprising. I shall explain what the basic five are. The whore. She is corrupted. She dies first."

The images of Karah being beheaded flooded Rose's mind.

"Karah." Rose spoke up.

"The Athlete. The Scholar. The fool. Oftentimes, there is an airhead in the group."

Rose, Andrew and the Spider-Friends had memories of Darryl being brutally killed by the entity. Then Raymond dying. Then Joanie being attacked by the entity before dying.

"Darryl. Raymond. Joanie." Rose reflected on the victims as the flashbacks flooded her mind.

"And the scholar must be me." Andrew stated.

"Correct." the hotel owner spoke up, "and they all suffer and die in the hands what ever horror they have raised, leaving the last to either live or die. As fate decides. She is known as the virgin which was given to the young lady before you in blue who was temporary possessed."

"And that thing was the same entity that possessed me," the Doctor spoke up, "I made the entity leave Rose and it got into me before I forced it out of me!"

"Virgin." Rose quipped in surprise, "Me? A virgin?"

"We work with what we have." the hotel owner answered.

"We work with what we have?" Spider-Man asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"And how do you know about all this?" the Doctor added.

"Do you know about Nehelenia and the entity that possesses the people," Rose asked, "How do you know all that?"

"Because sweetheart," the hotel owner answered as her eyes glowed yellow, "I am Nehelenia and my last victim needed for me to awake in my true form is about to come any time now."

"What?" Andrew was startled by the comment. Before he could make another statement, he was stabbed in the neck from out of nowhere which caused Rose, Firestar, Spider-Man and Iceman to scream in surprise. Raymond, who was now possessed, was the one that stabbed Andrew in the neck with a knife.

"Andrew!" Rose yelled.

"Nehelenia had that entity to possess him!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Go." Andrew weakly told the Doctor, Rose and the Spider-Friends as he managed to muster the strength to get them out of the room. Suddenly, a possessed Darryl shown up as he growled, "Join us!"

"This is not going to end well!" Firestar shouted.

"What will we do?" Rose asked.

"Join us!" Possessed Darryl exclaimed, "Nehelenia is rising!"

Spider-Man saw an open window, "That window. We can exit through there. Trust me on this!"

Iceman got Rose and the Doctor and the three managed to escape the hotel.

"They made it out!" Firestar exclaimed.

"We need to get going!" Spider-Man shouted, "Go! I will meet up with you!"

"What..." Firestar began.

"Just do it!" Spider-Man shouted. Then, Firestar flew out of the window and got out of the hotel. Before Possessed Darryl could get a hold of the web crawler, he managed to escape the hotel room, shut the window and shot out web to see that the possessed Darryl did not get out of the hotel.

Andrew looked up as he was face to face with the possessed Raymond. He picked up the gun that was close by as he noticed a gallon of gasoline and then looked at his possessed friend.

"Nehelenia is coming." Possessed Raymond told Andrew, "Humanity is doomed."

Then Andrew fired the gun and shot the gallon of gasoline which set the entire hotel on fire burning everything in sight, including Darryl, Raymond and Andrew, who was briefly possessed by the entity before the flames hit him.

The Doctor, Rose, Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman watched as the hotel was on fire. The group hurried to see if Harrington and the students were alive.

"Where is Parker, Watson and Drake?" Harrington asked.

"We found their location!" the Doctor exclaimed, "We need to get you to safety though!"

"Looking for this box here?" Michelle got out the box that freed the entity in the first place.

"Yes," the Doctor answered as Rose took the box from her, "we will need it to put Nehelenia back into the Condemned where she belongs. She is coming any time now!"

The black sky turned blood red.

"The shelter will keep you guys safe!" Spider-Man stated as he pointed at a big sized shelter building that was close by.

"Get moving to the shelter!" Harrington told the students and in pairs the students followed their teacher into the shelter where they would be safe from Nehelenia.

"We need to get moving!" the Doctor told Rose and the Spider-Friends, "Nehelenia will be here anytime now and it will be time to stop her from destroying humanity as we know it!"


	13. The Final Showdown/Epilogue

The Doctor, Rose, Spider-Man, Iceman and Firestar braced themselves for battle as the sky turned red and it was raining blood.

"Is this a sign that Nehelenia is on her way?" Firestar asked.

In black mist, Nehelenia appeared before our heroes. She was seven feet tall and was a blue yellow blended humanoid spider with red eyes and yellow teeth. She growled, preparing to battle the heroes.

"This demon looks like bad news!" Spider-Man exclaimed at the sight of the spider like alien.

"Let's proceed to make a move against this alien creep!" Iceman exclaimed.

"I believe I know the cue."

"Go for it!" the Spider-Friends exclaimed. The Doctor prepared his sonic screwdriver to attack the being, prepared for action.

Spider-Man began his attack against Nehelenia. He used his strength as well as his web shooters against the alien being. Nehelenia managed to break free from the web shooters and knocked down the web head.

"Well this sucks!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked.

"I'm fine." Spider-Man answered, "you should be more worried about humanity's safety than mine right now."

"Time to put this alien on ice!" Iceman exclaimed and tried to put the alien and literally freeze it, but that did him no such luck as it was only a sheet to Nehelenia. Then the alien knocked down Iceman.

"Now it is up to me." Firestar stated. She tried with no avail with her heat/fire power against Nehelenia which did her no results. Then she tried to use her magic powers which did her no favor despite her best efforts to defeat the alien with her magics. Firestar was then knocked down as the end of that result.

"Looks like we were not of use here." Spider-Man stated.

"But maybe I can defeat this creep." the Doctor replied. Rose opened the box which had a slip of paper and it appeared to be the chanting incantation needed to imprison Nehelenia back to the Condemned.

"Doctor." Rose spoke up.

"Yes, Rose?" the Doctor looked over to his companion.

"I think I have the words needed to imprison Nehelenia back to the Condemned." Rose revealed.

"Well," Spider-Man replied, "What are you waiting for?"

"Chant the words and send the alien being back where she belongs!" Firestar exclaimed.

"We are on the case!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to knock down Nehelenia and knock the alien down and weaken it to where it could not stand for the time being.

"Party's over!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"You got that right." Rose added.

"Rose," Firestar yelled, "Go for it! Now!"

Rose proceeded to read the incantation and it started to send Nehelenia back to the Condemned, "Light come forward from the dark! Free the light from the dark and then return to the dark! Dark come forth release the light and return to the dark realm where you belong! I hereby send you back to the Condemnation where you belong!"

White energy surrounded Nehelenia and it took Nehelenia into Condemned back where she belonged.

"That's right," Rose stated, "Go back to hell where you belong."

"Thanks for stopping the destruction of humanity." Spider-Man told the Doctor and Rose.

"Glad that we could help." the Doctor replied, "That is what we are here to do."

"You guys should return to your friends." Rose told the Spider-Friends, "they are needing you."

"Will do." Spider-Man replied.

"Thanks again." Firestar added.

"Will we ever see you again?" Spider-Man asked.

"Probably," the Doctor answered, "but whether I look like this or not is unknown."

"Huh?" Firestar quipped, "Say what?"

"It is a heck of a story." Rose replied.

Harrington and the students got out of the shelter just as the storm was now over. Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby met up with them.

"You guys are okay!" Gwen exclaimed with relief.

"Just where have you guys been?" Flash asked.

"The alien thing had kept us captive." Peter answered, "the Doctor and the other heroes got us out of harm's way before the hotel burned down and this Nehelenia came by."

"Really now?" Michelle quipped.

"It was awful," Mary Jane stated, "but I am just glad we were rescued before the alien thing could kill us."

"I am glad you are safe as well." Harry replied as he sighed with relief.

The Doctor and Rose prepared to head back to the TARDIS to head to their next adventure.

"Where do you think we should go?" Rose asked.

"Who knows," the Doctor answered, "that is the beauty of the adventure is for it to be a surprise."

"Indeed it does."

The Doctor and Rose both turned around to see member of Torchwood and recurring traveling companion Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack. It's you." Rose stated.

"Hello again." the Doctor greeted his recurring companion.

"Good to see you." Jack told the Doctor.

"And you." the Doctor replied.

"Why are you guys soaked?" Jack asked as he was confused seeing the pair the way they were.

"It is a long story." Rose answered.

The next day had passed and Happy Hogan proceeded to explain to Tony Stark, known as Iron Man about the events that happened that night involving the haunted hotel.

"And that is what went down that night." Happy told Tony.

"So the place was haunted as rumor said it was," Tony stated, "There's something I don't get. I just do not get what kind of secret this man was keeping and why his girlfriend Rose wanted to keep it from me as well."

"Trust me," Happy replied, "it is better for you not to know. Even the Spider-Friends stated it was for the better that it needed to be kept from you."

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I guess some things are just not meant to be solved."

"Exactly what I think."


End file.
